


Memories Shared

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Small child Thrawn, this was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Eli meets Thrass. Thrass has holos of Thrawn as a youngling.





	Memories Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Discord chat made me do it.  
> I say made me but I volunteered it was way to cute not to write.

Mitth'ras'safis had returned to Csilla after a diplomatic mission to one of the Ascendancy's colonies on a near by world to find a message from Admiral Ar'Alani.  


"Your brother sent a human to us. He's learned well. His name is Eli Vanto. I'm sure you would like to meet him."  


//  


Eli was confused and a bit nervous when Ar'Alani told him to meet with someone called Syndic Thrass. Was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong? We're they sending him back to the Empire? He hoped not, Eli knew Thrawn was counting on him.  


A knock on a door that opened to a surprisingly friendly blue face.  


"You must be Eli Vanto, come in come in."  


" Sir may I ask why I was sent here? Admiral Ar'Alani didn't give me any details."  


"I just want to talk. You were sent here by Mitth'raw'nuruodo?"  


" Yes sir. "  


"And what trouble has my little brother gotten himself into while he's been away?"  


_Little Brother_  


The words hit Eli like Csilla's icy gales.  


"You're his brother?!" The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.  


Thrass chuckled. "Yes I'm guessing he didn't mention me... typical all business with him."  


The next few hours were spent trading stories about Thrawn.  


"We visited my parents on leave once, of course my mom brought out all the old holos of me as a youngling. Thrawn had a real good laugh at them. Especially the one where I was eating dirt."  


Thrass scoffed. "He forgets he was a child once too."  


A look of mischievous delight flickered over the Syndic's face and he swept over to a shelving unit pulling down a holo-album and returning to where a very interested Eli sat.  


"I think it only fitting that if your family should share old holos with visitors so should I."  


The first Thrass showed him was of a small blue skinned red eyed child looking unimpressed holding an infant.  


"I was not thrilled at having a sibling, though over the years my opinion changed."  


He switched to the next one showing the two, vaguely older, brothers covered in flour in a similarly white coated kitchen.  


"Father found us trying to make a cake for Mother on her birthday, Thrawn dropped the bag of flour. Oh here's one of Thrawn and his beloved Syndic Fluffems."  


A miniature Thrawn sat smiling ear to ear clutching a white furry tusked cat-like creature similar to the ones Eli had seen on Csilla's surface.  


"He dragged that thing everywhere with him and I mean _everywhere_ and stars forbid if it got dirty." He paused a moment. " I think Father caught one of his melt downs once. "  


" Thrawn? A melt down? I neeeed to see that. " Eli laugh, the closest he had come to seeing Thrawn have a meltdown was when he had actually yelled at a Stormtrooper but that was hardly a melt down.  


Thrass seemed all to pleased to embarrass his brother, quickly finding the holo.  


Unlike the previous ones this was a recording not just a static picture.  


Little Thrawn was cover in mud, so was Syndic Fluffems.  


"Sweetling please let me have him so I can wash him." A female voice cooed out of frame.  


" No" came the little warrior's squeaky if firm reply.  


"Just while you take a bath? You won't even know he's gone."  


" No! " he added a stamp of his foot.  


"What if we let Thrass wash him?"  


As if his mother was suggesting they wash his dear friend in acid Thrawn clutched the toy to his chest and reeled sideways, presumably away from his brother, with a mortified "nooooo".  


A soft chuckle from Thrawn's father behind the recorder told Eli that he and Thrass where not the only ones who found the horrified response funny.  


" Well how about you wash him in the bath? "  


There was a pause, little red eyes narrowed as if trying to anticipate a trap. "Can there be bubbles?"  


" Sure there can be bubbles. "  


The little Chiss brightened and bounded off. The recording clicked off.  


It clicked back on to show Thrawn and Syndic Fluffems in a bath surrounded by a fair amount of bubbles looking up expectantly at the recorder.  


"Okay so how do you properly wash a Syndic Fluffems?" Thrawn's father asked.  


"Okay first you can't get soap in his eyes he doesn't like it!" This was apparently very serious business. "You have to be careful on his belly." He demonstrated by gingerly patting the toy's belly with a bubble covered hand. "And you gotta wash behind the ears because washing behind your ears is important, right Papa?"  


"That's right." His father agreed laughing.  


There was an unintelligible call from out of frame.  


"Okay be right there! Mom needs my help, I'll be right back, don't add any more water to the tub okay."  


" I don't need more water. " the child countered.  


The recorder was set down still pointed at Thrawn so he could give his demonstration.  


Once alone Thrawn turned to his stuffed friend.  


"We don't need more water but I think we need more bubbles."  


But with his little hands covered in soap, Thrawn lost his grip on the bubble bath bottle and ended up adding far more than he had ever intended.  


At first it was wonderful Thrawn gave himself a crown, and a beard but the bubbles kept multiplying and soon all that could be seen of him was his glowing red eyes.  


There was a shuffling noise.  


"Uh-oh." Thrawn whispered from his bubble cocoon.  


"Thrawn! What did you doooo!?" A young Thrass gasped but he gave no time for reply as he hollered "MOOOOOOM."  


With no where to go Thrawn sat while parents were retrieved. Both tried not to laugh finding their eldest son in a huff and their youngest sitting calmly in a mountain of bubbles.  


"Did you clean Syndic Fluffems at least?" His mother asked giggling slightly.  


"Yes!" Thrawn declared holding his stuffed friend above bubble level.  


"Well no harm no foul." His father said.  


The recording clicked off.  


Thrass and Eli were in tears. Eli could barely breath.  


"Would you mind if I had a copy of these?" Eli asked between giggles.  


" Not at all Eli. " Thrass told him, still snickering. "And if I find any more I'll be sure to get them to you."  


//  


Thrawn was intrigued when a message from Eli popped up on his datapad.  


"Met your brother. Nice guy.  
He found some ancient art, was wondering what you thought of it.  
\- E.V."  


When the Grand Admiral opened the attachment he was surprised to see his own mud splattered face looking back at him.


End file.
